Punishment
by 69mature69
Summary: Sakura gets employed as a maid to satisfy her master's needs. He gets possessive and punishes her. read at your own risk cuz my summary sucks.


"ngh...ah...AHH!..ngh...a..a..aahh~~ AHAHAAHH!"

She panted and moaned out lustfully. He had just played with the violin strings tied onto her erected peaks. The vibrations made her peaks even more sensitive then before. She arched her back. Her wrists and ankles were hurting her. He had cuffed her onto a chair and meted out the punishments she deserved. Hearing her own voice and the unmistakable sensation were making her flustered and reddened. He obviously enjoyed torturing her petite and lewd body. He took out the vibrating dildo and switched it to high. Using it to trail around her body, vibrate on the strings and tease her leaking entrance. Plunging it into her anus instead and making sure that it was completely in. That caused her to cum instantly. He ate her in and out till there was none in sight. He took off every single article on her body except the dildo. He forced his dick into her pussy and thrusted wildly.

"m...ma..master... Ah..ah..aahhh...AAHH!~~ m-more ma-master... M-AAHH!~"

She sounded extremely sexy. It did not take long for him to remove the cuffs and fuck her from behind senselessly while pressing her face onto the couch muffling her groans and moans. She came continously. A shiver ran through his spine...

"ma-ma-MASTER!"

"Argg...ahh..."

Once he felt satisfied, he threw her clothes to her and ordered her to get ready a nice cup of lemonade.

Her name was Sakura and she was hired by the infamous Sasuke Uchiha as his own personal maid. If he was hungry, she had to make sure at all cause to keep him full and fulfill his desires.

On the first day he made her serve him as his naked plate and have all of his snacks all over her with no protest. He take the advantage to place more chillingly whipped cream on her sensitive peaks. He sucked hard and massaged it slowly. While enjoying his snacks, he fingered her. Getting rougher and rougher with each thrust. She arched her back making some of the snacks spill all over her body. He took the chance to lick her and make hickeys declaring she was his. Moaning lustfully, she buckered her hips in motion with his fingers. Currently there are 3 fingers in her hole. The sensation was overpowering. With the both of them losing their minds, she curled herself around him seductively while he forced his fist into her.

She sucked his staff. Licking, sucking, moaning and groaning as he fisted her and groaning as it squeezes his fist. Her tongue was talented as it made him feel sensationally crazy. Her hands played with his balls as mouth worked her magic. Juz as she was about to climax, he took out his fist and plunged in. She screamed as her hymen broke and panted heavily. He was like a wild beast, thrusting at an inhuman speed. It was pain mixed with pleasure. To him, it felt wonderful. Her insides were squeezing him and her tightness amazed him.

"Ma-master, ah...ugh..ah...*pants*... AAHH... Ma-ma-master~.."

"Aint u tight...*smirking*... I will make you have the time of your life for this is just the beginning~"

Everywhere he went, he would have to torture her. It was different each time. She could be wearing an outfit which does not cover her boobs or felt so tight that her cleaverage would burst or the skirt was so short that even bending a little would expose her bottom. There are even times whereby he ordered her not to wear anything except her collar and leash herself to the torture chamber and pleasure herself in front of him.

Now one day, Sasuke's best friend, Naruto, came for a surprise visit. That day, she was told to wear the maid outfit that would not cover both her boobs and pussy. She was to chain herself in the torture chamber and keep silent. He even blind-folded her. Then Sasuke wanted some entertainment to preoccupy himself with. So he went to the torture room. Little did he knew that Naruto was already there fondling with her peaks. When he arrived, he saw his toy being touched by a random and familiar blonde. Being blind-folded, she could not tell who was playing with her so she moaned unconsciously. Naruto had chained her limbs loosely for easy navigation from toy to toy. Naruto stared at her. Eyes filled with lust but stopped as Sasuke shot him a deadly glare. Naruto stopped playing and back away.

He tied a cloth in her mouth keeping it open and muffling her moans. His hands grabbed onto a vibrater and tied the vibrating ends onto her peaks. She was shocked by the vibration and moaned but it was muffled by the cloth. He fondled on her boobs enhancing the pleasure.

Remembering the presence of an outsider, he growled and chased the blushing blonde out. That was when he thought of a good punishment for her. As she was moaning and shaking with lust, he licked her pussy by tongue-fucking her.

"Mhmm-mhmhm-hm...MHHM~~"

She squirmed but her hips were being held onto. Using his fingers, he plunged his fist into it and pounded her roughly. The other hand was used to get a vibrating dildo and forced into her ass. She shivered and moaned even louder each time. She came continously on his face. Seeing that she was enjoying it, he took out -fold her stare rocking horse dildo. It had bumbs covering it. He tightened the cuffs on her and poured lotion over her cheeks while slapping them. He told her to take it in. She slowly lowered herself but thanks to the lotion, she slipped and was partially in her. She gasped and shuddered before cuming. He was not satisfied so he pushed her down forcefully making her shout in pain and groan. He continued on and turned the dildo to high.

'Aahh...aahh...AHAH! The bu-bumbs are r-ubbing against me, s-stretc-hing me on the i-inside*pant hard* Aaaa...hh..AHAH! N-n-now, i-its turning i-n a circle...ngh..ugh...AH! Ma-s-ter*pant hard*...MASTER!'

"Oh, seems like you are enjoying it. Now we cant have that... There are much more surprises installed for you. This is your punishment for letting a guy other than me fondling with (increase the vibrating speed of the vibrator at the nipples)"

Without much thought, he pushed her down and took her from behind without removing the dildo. She exclaimed and moaned louder...

"Mhm..m..MMHHM-MM..."

He smirked at her reaction. Her back arched, her hands gripping onto the chains for her dear life and her muffled moans made her look sexier. He pounded wildly, his inhuman speed and stamina as he could go on for around one week non-stop. With two staff in her, excluding the dildo in the ass, she came instantly. The lumpy dildo felt like a real dick as it too secretes out lubrication. He was going crazy. dildo was making the hole tighter than usual and it causes the muscles to keep contracing. He groaned and after she came continously for as long as he remembered, he felt a chill and shuddered... His warm juices filling her.

Deciding to let her catch her breathe, he took out the vibrater in the ass and threw it aside...while still staying in her. They went on with the punishment till he felt totally drained. He took out from her sore and dripping core and gave her a long and passionate kiss after taking out the cloth. It too was soaked with her saliva due to her intensive moaning and screams.

"You are forever mine!"

"Yes, master. I am yours to punish!"


End file.
